


The Bite Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Serena feels drawn to Bernie.Vampire AU.





	

It starts how it always starts... with bemusement. Serena should be used to this by now... the craving, the need for blood. She still isn’t used to it, although for the first time in a long time she knows she won’t just demand it... she can’t. There’s something about the way Bernie looks at her that makes it impossible to demand anything. Instead she wants to be nice, to be polite. 

“Serena?”

She sighs even as she glances back at Jac, smirking at her like she always has done, an arm around her ‘new child’. It seemed that her nest-mate was gearing up to tease her again. She needed Bernie at her side as much as Jac had wanted, had needed, Zosia, the only difference was that Serena had absolutely no idea how the ex-army medic would take what she had to say... if she ever found the guts to tell her. 

“Just go talk to her.”

Jac nudges Serena quietly, knowing that Serena needs the shove in the right direction. Serena was kinder than she was, but she also tended to hover, and overthink things. They had been bound together since they left their maker, not that Jac admitted these things, and now Jac wanted Serena to settle with someone else. She didn’t have time to mother both Serena and Zosia, and the baby vampire at her side was far more interesting. 

Serena, who had been wondering how best to tackle what she was thinking, had accepted Jac’s advice with a slight sigh, not best pleased that Jac had been, and always seemed to be, right. She had sighed, watching Bernie for a while longer before shaking herself into action. 

“Hey...”

“Hey.”

Bernie had smiled up at Serena, glad to see the other woman. She had heard plenty of rumours but she didn’t really want to believe them. She’d much rather get to know Serena on her own. She had known that there were plenty of vampires at work, the rules were in place to keep the vampires able to work and yet she also wanted to believe she wasn’t the only one on the trauma unit who didn’t know who was and wasn’t a vampire. She may have been new to the area but she also liked to think people would have been honest about it. 

“So... enjoying your shift?”

Bernie had to have been teasing her. 

“... It’s a job.”

Bernie had rolled her eyes slightly, sighing to herself. She had come to expect Serena’s boredom at work but she had hoped that Serena might at least smile at her, at least once. Despite having only been working there for a month she had become quite close to Serena, or at least, she had begun to feel an attraction toward Serena. 

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Give her a chance to bite your neck.”

The reply had come from behind them, Ric smirking at them both. Serena, without much thinking, had hissed at him, unaware of the way her fangs had dropped to show her annoyance... and hunger. 

“Back off Griffin.”

Ric had shrugged, not much caring how angry Serena was. 

“Sure... have fun.”

After Ric had moved away Serena had sighed slightly. 

“Sorry about that he’s...”

“Pushy? I noticed.”

Serena had smiled, then, on realizing her fangs had truly dropped, flushed a rich red shade, her pale cheeks turning a delightful rose colour. 

“Sorry... I’ll just...”

“Don’t.”

Bernie had caught Serena’s wrist, stopping her gently.

“You don’t need to run from me...”

“Really?”

“We had vamps in the army... It’s not exactly new to me.”

“Did anyone ever...”

“Bite? A couple... they didn’t exactly ask though.”

Serena had sighed slightly, unable to stop herself taking Bernie’s hand as she settled beside her on the sofa, glad they had at least a little break. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Why, it’s not like you did it...”

Bernie had tucked hair out of her face, unaware she was all but inviting Serena to bite her neck, and that she was teasing the other woman. 

“I should get back to work...”

“S...”

Serena was gone before Bernie could stop her a second time, leaving Bernie confused. By the time that the shift was over Bernie was still pondering how precisely to invite Serena home without coming across as a vampire groupie. 

The two of them had been walking back to their cars together in silence before Bernie spoke up. 

“I don’t suppose you’d... like to come back home with me?”

“You sure?”

“Of course I am... I wouldn’t have invited you otherwise.”

Serena had smiled slightly, she had snuck a drink from the stock earlier and yet she still longed to taste Bernie’s blood... among other things. She was unsure how precisely to make a move on Bernie, but she knew she’d have to eventually. 

“You know that counts as an invite to come to your house anytime...”

“Maybe that’s the point?” 

Bernie had smirked, noting the slight flush coming to Serena’s cheeks again. 

The two had made their way back to Bernie’s, Serena following Bernie home and waiting for a moment before parking, letting Bernie get inside before following her into her house, aware of Bernie’s heartbeat picking up. 

“Nervous?”

She spoke gently, smirking when Bernie flushed a little, her first point scored. 

“Well... this is... technically... the first time I’ve actually asked a vampire home with me...”

Serena couldn’t help her slight laugh, her voice light as she spoke again. 

“Adorable.”

She murmured, moving closer, her smile soft when Bernie stilled and let her move closer. Serena had paused, inhaling Bernie’s light and delicate scent, her smile softer still as she moved to nudge Bernie back.

“Might be easier if you sat down...”

Bernie had chanced a glance over at the sofa before moving to take Serena’s hand, choosing to take her fate into her own hands and lead Serena past the sofa and into the other room, the bedroom. 

“Surely it’s easier if your... uh...”

“Donor...”

“If your donor is relaxed?”

Bernie had smiled slightly, settling back onto the bed, well aware how much she was teasing Serena. She knew that, eventually, Serena would have to give in. 

Serena, who knew precisely what Bernie was trying to do, had smiled slightly, settling at her side, taking her time to stroke hair out of Bernie’s eyes and off her neck, enjoying the way Bernie shifted, admiring the slight tension in Bernie’s neck and how easily accessible Bernie’s neck veins were at the angle she had settled into. 

“Delightful...”

Serena had smiled, moving to let her lips brush against Bernie’s neck, feeling her fangs descend this time. She took her time to bite, dragging a fully sensual moan from Bernie even as she settled to her drink, unable to stop herself letting out a tiny moan of pleasure herself. 

Soon enough she knew she had to pull back. She had to stop, even when she wanted to drag Bernie into life as a vampire. She had withdrawn gently, letting her tongue lap over Bernie’s neck to heal the bite-marks. 

“Are you always so... incredible?”

Serena couldn’t help the question, although she smiled at Bernie’s slight sigh.

“Not that you’d notice...”

“Well, maybe you just need a little company?”

“Maybe.”

Serena had hesitated, then spoken softly.

“Would you... like me to stay for now?”

“If you’d like to...”


End file.
